


Hill Top (One Shot)

by 0Walpurgis0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Walpurgis0/pseuds/0Walpurgis0
Summary: Just a short tale of a girl meeting another girl.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	Hill Top (One Shot)

Blake sits under a tree, enjoying the rich sun and reading a book. It was perfect. Well, it was till a soccer ball hit her on the side. Blake looks at the soccer hall that broke her from true perfection and then looks at the person running after the ball. “Sorry! So sorry!” Blake looks at the girl with golden long hair, lilac eyes, a white t-shirt, and soccer shorts. The girl picks up the soccer ball and looks at Blake. “Hey, you’re the girl from the yearbook club, right.” Blake nods and returns to her book. “I’ve seen around school.” The girl kicks the ball towards a girl white hair. “You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch,” the girl screams at the girl with white hair. The blonde sits next to Blake. “I’m Yang. Yang Xiao Long.”

“Blake.”

“I like the bow,” says Yang. Blake subconsciously touches the bow. 

“Thanks.”

“Not much of a talker, I’m guessing. My sister was the same.” Yang begins to worry. “I’m sorry if I annoyed you.”

“No, you haven’t.” Yang looks surprised and Blake smirks. “I actually enjoy the company.”

“Thank the gods. People tend to be annoyed by me.”

“I don’t see why they would be. You’re great company.” Yang smiles.

“Thank you. Welp, gotta go. My team needs their captain. Can I see that book real quick?” Blake hands the book reluctantly, scared of what Yang may end up reading. Luckily, Yang didn’t do that, but rather pulls out a pen and writes something in it. “Well, see you around, Blake!” Yang runs off to join the rest of her team. Blake looks inside of the book and reads what Yang wrote.

“Call me :)”. Blake gives a small laugh and does a mental note to call her later tonight.


End file.
